


Photoshoot

by ValenceFlame



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, F/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), RPF, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Brendon at a photoshoot and it takes off from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot

“Hi!” you chirp, shaking Brendon’s hand enthusiastically. He smiles back just as happy as he shakes your hand back.

“Hey, you’re my photographer?” he asks, squeezing your hand before letting go.

“Yessir,” you reply, stepping back to an acceptable distance. You’ve done a few photo shoots with Panic, but this is the first time you’re doing individual shots. He nods and goes to change while you set up your camera, nearly choking on your gum when he comes back up. Jesus he’s attractive.

“Where do you want me?” he asks, straightening his jacket.

 _Over me_ you think, pointing to the backdrop, “Just over there, I’m almost ready.”

You finish making adjustments and start directing him, laughing at his silly poses and finding that you enjoy his company even more than you thought you would. You’re sad to see him go when you shake his hand and tell him you’ll email him the shots for him to keep, and he’ll get a free edition of the magazine when it’s released.

You get a pleasant surprise a week later when he shows up at your studio again.

“Hey, you got a minute?”

You turn around and smile, “Yeah, definitely, what’s up?”

“You uh…you getting off soon?”

You nod, “Yeah, why?”

“Was just wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee?” he asks you, looking away slightly.

“Yeah! I mean…yeah, sure,” you say, trying to hide your enthusiasm.

He smiles brightly and tags around with you around your studio as you close, finally locking up and walking down the street with him to the local coffee shop.

You sit down with your coffee and talk about photography, music, magazines, anything that comes up. You look up at the clock and jump a bit, “Oh! It’s been three hours!”

He smiles and looks up at the clock with you, “I didn’t even notice, I was having so much fun.”

You can’t stop the blush that spreads across your cheeks as you look up at him, smiling softly, “Yeah, I was too.”

“It uh…it doesn’t have to stop,” he says, leaning forward and flashing another blinding smile at you.

You smile and lean forward, tentatively taking his hand.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…okay look, I know this is very…abrupt, but I really like you, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the photo shoot and…I don’t want to leave right now.”

“I don’t really want to leave either,” you say, squeezing his hand.

“So…can we keep hanging out then?” he asks you.

“Of course,” you say, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

He pulls you in closer before pulling back with another smile, “Can I call you my girlfriend?”

You smile and nod, “Yes please.”


End file.
